


Biting In The Dark

by OwenToDawn



Series: Secret Set [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: (very light tho), Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Dom!Taeil, Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, sub!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: Jihoon looks cute in red
Relationships: Lee Taeil/Pyo Jihoon | P.O.
Series: Secret Set [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Biting In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raepocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/gifts).



> So after the 39k word monstrosity of a Jiho/Minho fic, and also a trip to the ER, I needed to write something mindless and fun so this was the result. I do want to write a sequel of about the same length but I'm not sure when I'll write it. Possibly tonight if I remain inspired haha
> 
> Title from Special Affair by The Internet 
> 
> Comments are loved
> 
> Gifted to Rae for being a gem and letting me ramble for ages about this idea

“Ah, Jihoonie, you’re even prettier than I imagined.”

Taeil says the words with less of a mocking bite than he delivers his more humiliating comments with, mindful of the tense lines of anxiety in Jihoon’s body. It’s a delicate line to tread in their usual games. This is even more sensitive.

Jihoon lays stretched out on his bed, legs still pressed together as if that hides the lacy red panties slung low on his hips. He holds his wrists crossed above his head like Taeil asked. His face presses into his bicep, not like Taeil asked, and there’s a flush on his skin almost as red as the panties. Taeil stands at the end of the bed and rubs a firm hand along Jihoon’s shin. He hadn’t shaved. Taeil had asked him if he wanted to when Jihoon had brought the panties to him, but he’d refused.

 _“One thing at a time,”_ he’s said.

And Taeil had agreed. This alone is a lot for Jihoon, he knows that. Jihoon likes to be cute, just like Taeil does, but more often than not, he’ll get a comment about his height and size making it impossible for him to be _really_ cute the way Taeil is. Taeil is pretty sure the desire to wear the panties and have Taeil compliment him is just a way to keep those words away. He has no issue with validating it, he just wants to make sure he does it right.

“I want you to part your legs for me, baby, can you do that?” Taeil asks, squeezing Jihoon’s ankle.

Jihoon lets out a huff of breath and still doesn’t move his face from his arm but he parts his legs anyway, not fighting when Taeil tugs them wide enough apart that he can get up on the bed and knee walk his way up to settle between Jihoon’s thighs before sitting back on his heels. For a moment, he does nothing. Then, he places both his hands on Jihoon’s thighs, smiling at the way Jihoon jerks and goes to tighten his legs. But he can’t. Not with Taeil in the way.

“Shh, let me look baby, I wanna look at you being all pretty for me,” Taeil says. He scratches blunt nails along Jihoon’s thighs just to make Jihoon gasp, mouth falling open. “Relax, I’ve got you.”

Jihoon straightens his legs back out, but Taeil can see his fingers curl into tight fists, as if he has to let the tension go somewhere else. He lets it go for now. He’s not sure Jihoon will be able to relax on his own from the start. He returns his attention to Jihoon’s thighs, rubbing over the small marks he left behind by his nails, working his way up and then back down again. Jihoon squirms beneath him, dick hardening. It swells against the delicate lace, pushing it out.

Taeil reaches up and shifts Jihoon’s cock with a firm but impersonal touch, helping it push up so the tip is peaking out, but leaving the band of the panties to trap his cock up against stomach. Jihoon pants, breath coming fast and hot even when Taeil lets go and returns his hands to Jihoon’s thighs.

“There, that looks so cute,” Taeil says.

“T-Taeil…” It’s the first word Jihoon’s spoken and Taeil’s chest warms at the way Jihoon’s voice shakes.

“I meant what I said baby, you’re cute like this,” Taeil says. “Look.”

He reaches back up with his right hand, sliding his fingers around the tip of Jihoon’s cock and slicking his fingertips with the pre-come he finds there. Jihoon sinks his teeth into his bicep, stifling a moan as his hips jump up. Taeil teases him for a moment longer before drawing his hand away.

"I said look, Jihoonie. Look at how cute your dick looks wrapped up so pretty for me,” Taeil says, voice firm.

Jihoon inhales, rough and a little wet sounding. Taeil almost pushes, but holds himself back, reminding himself that this isn’t quite the same as their other scenes where Jihoon likes to be pushed and poked and prodded into obeying. He has to let Jihoon act on his own.

“I can’t…” Jihoon says after a moment, voice barely louder than a whisper.

“No?” Taeil reaches back down and pinches the tip of his dick, smiling when Jihoon lets out a noise close to a wail, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes. “I think you can.” He softens his touch, rubbing his fingers in a circle in quick motions over the tip of Jihoon’s cock, almost like he’s rubbing someone’s clit. “Why don’t you wanna see how cute you are?”

“I’m not…” Jihoon inhales, head shifting back so it’s on the pillow, but he still won’t look down, eyes clenched tight instead.

“Not what? Not cute?” Taeil asks.

Jihoon nods, then gasps when Taeil grips the tip of his cock between his thumb and index finger, squeezing just a little before pulling it up and letting it slap back down.

“But you are cute,” Taeil says. “So cute in these red panties, your dick leaking all over my fingers, crying because of how good it feels. All very cute things.” He hums, exaggerated, like he’s thinking hard. “The only thing that could make it better is if you looked and saw for yourself. I think that would be very cute, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon’s bottom lip pokes out in a pout, like he knows exactly how manipulative Taeil is being, and Taeil can’t help but laugh. He moves his fingers away to give Jihoon a break. He returns his hands to Jihoon’s thighs, rubbing up and down them in soothing motions as Jihoon catches his breath and the tears that had been rolling down his cheeks slow to a stop. Then, finally, he opens his eyes and looks down.

Taeil smiles when Jihoon’s eyes widen and his thighs tighten around Taeil’s knees like he’s trying to close his legs again. When he realizes he can’t, his eyes glance back up at Taeil, still wide and a little scared.

“See?” Taeil asks. He reaches out and grabs Jihoon’s dick between his finger and thumb again, pulling it up a little further to make the fabric stretch before letting it slap back down. Jihoon’s eyes roll back, a groan escaping him. “Cute.”

When he’d thought about how this scene would go in his head, he’d wanted to make Jihoon tell him he was cute before letting him come, but watching as Jihoon shivers and shakes as he rubs the tip of his cock again, he decides to recalibrate. They’d have to work up to that. He’s not sure Jihoon can take much more working up today.

“How does my cute boy want to come, hm?” Taeil asks, covering Jihoon’s cock through the lace with his palm and rubbing up and down, letting the lace scratch at his sensitive skin.

“Ahhh…Taeil…fuuu…” Jihoon’s head thrashes on the pillow, eyes still shut.

“Oh, you like that?” Taeil asks. “You like how the pretty panties I bought you feel on your cute dick?” He gets a whimper in response and Taeil…Taeil fucking loves this man. “Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you Jihoonie. Just lay there and keep being cute for me.”

He brings his left hand up then, grabbing Jihoon’s balls and squeezing them through the fabric, rolling them with a harsh touch so the fabric rubs against his skin even as Taeil tugs the rest of the fabric down so he can touch Jihoon’s bare cock. For a moment, he doesn’t do anything, waiting for Jihoon’s breathing to slow down and then-

Jihoon chokes on a scream when Taeil slaps his fingers across his cock, making it bounce even as he squeezes down hard on his balls. It’s not as hard as he normally slaps, but it doesn’t need to be. Not when Jihoon’s this worked up. He eases up the harsh grip he has on Jihoon’s balls, cooing at him.

“Can you look again? One more time for me?” Taeil asks, keeping his voice light and sweet.

"Fucking…fuck…” Jihoon drags his eyes open and Taeil smiles when he sees how completely fucked he is, eyes glazed over.

"Yeah, Jihoonie? Tell me more,” Taeil says. He can’t resist the little tease.

He doesn’t wait for Jihoon’s answer, only slapping his cock one more time and stroking him hard and fast right after, the combination making Jihoon come with a wail of his name. He continues to stroke him through the orgasm but releases his balls. His goal isn’t overstimulation now, only grounding him as he comes down from everything they’ve done. He waits for Jihoon’s cock to start to soften before he lets go and tucks him back into the panties, patting his soft dick with a pleased smile before bending down and licking up the come he’s left on his stomach.

From there, it’s easy to slide up and take Jihoon’s lips in a kiss, wiping away a few stray tears with his thumbs as he slips his tongue in deep so Jihoon can get a taste of himself. A moment later, Jihoon’s arms slide around his shoulders and his fingers twist in the soft fabric of Taeil’s sweater. Taeil hums into the kiss and lets him hold on.


End file.
